


Rainbowish

by malishka1011



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blind!Harry, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Memories, i cry everytime, lots of fluff, seriously theres SO MUCH FLUFF, they laugh a lot, twitter prompt (not directed), well you dont because you dont have a relationship like theirs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вау, - произносит Луи Гарри в губы, - я думал, мы пропустили его. <br/>- Объясни мне, каково это теперь, - просит Гарри, сильнее прижимаясь к обнимающему его Луи, нежно размещая свою голову на его плече. <br/>- Хорошо, - потирает он руки, - Эм, солнце все еще светит, тебе бы понравился цвет неба сейчас, знаешь, оранжевый с розовым, - Гарри перебивает его, прижимая палец к его губам. <br/>- Я не знаю ни цветов, ни неба, - мягко напоминает он, понизив голос, чтобы Луи не показалось, что он повел себя грубо, - Давно мы уже этого не делали, да? Ну, чтобы ты описывал мне мир вокруг. <br/>- Я сделаю это сейчас, если позволите мне, сэр, - Гарри смеется и кивает, Луи улыбается в ответ. <br/>- Извини, я забыл, что ты не знаешь цветов, - ему правда стыдно, и он прячет лицо в руках. - Все еще привыкаю к этому, даже угадывание слов, написанных в воздухе, гораздо проще. <br/>- Когда ты станешь знаменитым композитором или писателем, я рассчитываю на воздание моим заслугам. <br/>Луи поворачивается к Гарри и целует его в макушку. <br/>- Я буду стараться изо всех сил, хорошо? - Гарри соглашается и закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в голос Луи. </p><p> Или AU, где Гарри - слепой, а Луи впервые описывает ему закат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbowish

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за такое чудо С:

                                                                            

 

Не оглядываясь, он поднимается по ступеням дома, спотыкаясь об собственные ноги, чувствуя, как сначала левая нога, затем правая, полностью становятся неконтролируемыми. Руки быстро скользят по перилам, в ладонях появляется знакомое жжение. На последней ступеньке руки предательски начинают потеть, и он, не раздумывая, вытирает их об футболку. Это удивительно, даже после двух лет знакомства, он по-прежнему чувствует себя пятнадцатилетним подростком рядом с ним. На последней ступеньке, он замедляет темп, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, почти без звука, но как назло ботинок цепляется за ковер, издавая противный шум. Луи вздыхает и прислоняется спиной к белой деревянной двери.  
  
Он сжимает руку в кулак и подносит ее к двери, легонько, но достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным, он стучит костяшками по двери. Не получив ответа, Луи осторожно открывает дверь, которая была, как ни странно, уже приоткрыта.  
  
Заходя в комнату, он видит, как Гарри, обняв лежащую рядом подушку, крепко спит. Стараясь не шуметь, он становится на колени рядом с ним, начиная покрывать поцелуями-бабочками его нос и щеки, тихо хихикая от своей шалости.  
  
\- Эй, соня, - улыбаясь, бормочет Луи.  
  
\- Люблю твой голос, - вздыхает Гарри, переворачиваясь.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю твой голос, малыш, - отвечает он.  
  
\- Не возражаешь? - спрашивает Луи, подползая к Гарри, слегка касаясь подушечками пальцев его руки. Гарри отодвигается в центр кровати, упираясь спиной в стену, оставляя пространство для Луи, что бы тот мог прилечь рядом с ним.  
  
Голова Луи прекрасно умещается на плече парня, как и его маленькие ручки, которые щупальцами пытаются удержать младшего парня рядом с собой, пока проворные пальцы блуждают по телу, наконец, находя то, о чем он мечтал последние 24 часа. Луи пододвигается еще ближе, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на щеке Гарри. Так они проводят свои дни - тихо и спокойно, вместе. Он всегда обнимает Гарри первым, несмотря на то, что он выше него, пф, стереотипы, ему плевать на стереотипы.  
  
Раньше, вот в такие дни, они обычно много говорили или смеялись, но теперь, когда они уже знают друг о друге все, им это не нужно, теперь они мыслят на двоих. Но если бы у него была возможность прочитать некоторые мысли Гарри, он бы, не раздумывая, отдал бы все свои деньги. Гарри… начиная с первого класса, он всегда был рядом с ним. Этот удивительный мальчик, лучик света… Луи всегда было интересно объяснять ему мир.  
  
Их руки знали друг друга настолько хорошо, что порой им не нужно слов, чтобы понять, кто рядом. Они всегда держатся за руки, куда бы не они отправились, Луи обязательно всегда рисует на его ладошке все достопримечательности, которые он видит, описывая свои чувства, какими бы они ни были.  
  
\- Эй, малыш, - шепчет Луи. - Я бы хотел, что бы ты пошел со мной в одно место.   
  
\- Еще одно свидание? Мы постоянно ходим на свидания. Ты такой глупый, Лу, - шепчет Гарри, закрывая лицо руками и улыбаясь.  
  
\- Тебе не нравится? Ну, извини, что бы ты там себе не надумал, я не собираюсь останавливаться, мне нравится показывать тебе мир, - улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки Гарри.  
  
\- Мы совершенно не похожи на обычную пару, да? - спрашивает он, касаясь руки Луи. - Вот почему люди избегают нас, они, наверное, думают, что мы странные.  
  
\- Говоря об этом, - вставая, произносит Луи, кладя руку на спину парня. – Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание или нет?  
  
\- Ну, мистер, и куда мы идем на этот раз?  
  
\- Стайлс, ты не испортишь мой сюрприз, понятно? Но мы должны идти как можно скорее, потому что это - вещь, которую невозможно контролировать, - отвечает Луи, смотря на часы.  
  
Импульсивно, не собранно, Гарри встает с постели, начиная касаться пальцами предметов, стоящих рядом с ним, ища футболку, что он оставил вчера на стуле. Когда он находит ее, он показывает ее Луи, ища одобрения. Луи гладит ногу Гарри большим пальцем, как бы показывая "пальцы вверх". Тот понимает его, улыбается, начиная выворачивать футболку.  
  
\- Так, - говорит он, поглаживая пальцами ткань. - Мы собираемся смотреть на звезды, да? - добавляет он, заканчивая возиться с футболкой.  
  
\- Почти, - отвечает Луи. - Но нет, малыш, ты не угадал. Но в следующий раз я обязательно расскажу тебе о звездах, и… о том, как приятно целоваться под ними.  
  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается Гарри, представляя себе, как Луи нежно будет целовать его под вечными светилами. - Мы обязательно должны это попробовать.  
  
Гарри держит в руках черно-белую футболку, пытаясь нащупать горловину. Когда он находит ее, он просовывает через нее голову, но затем впадает в ступор, не зная, куда деть руки. Луи хихикая, подходит к Гарри, начиная помогать ему с этой маленькой проблемкой.  
  
\- Ты такой смешной, Хаз, - смеется он, целуя его в нос.  
  


***

  
  
Даже через окно автомобиля это место выглядит великолепно. Это - известный утес, где ученики старших классов, как они говорят своим родителям, любят "смотреть фильмы". Утес очень большой, вокруг него растут мелкие кустики, растения и цветы, несколько машин уже припарковано вокруг него.  
  
Луи перелетает их пальцы вместе, скользя взглядом по циферблату часов. Скоро солнце зайдет, и он не может дождаться, чтобы рассказать Гарри каково это.  
  
\- Где мы? - спрашивает Гарри, чувствуя, как хватка Луи слабеет, когда тот наклоняется, чтобы открыть ему дверь.  
  
\- Увидишь, - отвечает Луи, отпуская руку Гарри и открывая дверь.  
  
Луи быстро обходит машину, помогая парню выбраться. Он мягко скользит кончиками пальцев по его руке до тех пор, пока их руки не находят друг друга снова.  
  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? - Гарри кивает. - Хорошо, поставь ногу сюда, - шепчет Луи, осторожно держа Гарри за руку, чтобы тот не упал. - Поставь колено на капот машины и ползи вверх. Не бойся, - нежно шепчет Луи, чувствуя, как у Гарри трясутся руки. - Не бойся, я держу тебя за руку.  
  
Когда Гарри, наконец, опирается спиной на стекло, Луи проворно запрыгивает на капот, садясь рядом со своим возлюбленным. Его руки тут же обнимают парня за талию, пододвигая ближе к себе.  
  
Гарри понятия не имеет, где они находятся, но когда он закрывает глаза, он чувствует свежий запах, что-то, так похожее на счастье и любовь. Когда-то его мама рассказывала ему, что когда придет время, он почувствует это… аромат, под названием любовь. Любовь - это его любимая песня. Пальцы Луи скользят по бедру парня, и Гарри автоматически кладет свою голову ему на плечо. Они ничего не говорят, и Гарри задается вопросом, что видит Луи и почему так тихо; почему он не рассказывает ему о том, что он видит.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? И где мы? - снова спрашивает Гарри Луи, даря ему короткую улыбку. Луи в ответ тихо хихикает, думая, сколько раз ему еще придется удивлять Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, Хаз, мы на утесе, - отвечает Луи, ожидая реакции, но в ответ Гарри лишь начинает смеяться, потирая пальцами глаза.  
  
\- Боже мой, ты привез меня на тот самый утес? Где все занимаются сексом и напиваются? - смеется он снова. - Не обижайся, но я бы предпочёл лучше звезды… и поцелуи.  
  
\- Прекрати капризничать, я привез тебя сюда для того, чтобы ты понаблюдал закат со мной.  
  
\- И как мы собираемся сделать это, love? Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но–  
  
\- Да, я заметил, что ты не видишь, не такой уж я и никудышный, - отвечает Луи, слушая смех Гарри. Он любит его больше и больше с каждым днем.  
  
\- Ты особенный, - шепчет Гарри, начиная искать лицо Луи. Он проходится подушечками пальцев по его носу, губам, векам, оставляя маленькие поцелуи под глазами, чувствуя ресницы парня на своей коже.  
  
Губы Луи осторожно скользят по щеке Гарри, пока не достигают уголка рта, отчего Гарри сразу же открывает рот, ожидая продолжения. Поцелуй выходит нежным, мягким, без намека на страсть; языки нежно скользят, исполняя свой причудливый танец, плавно обводя ореол белых зубов. Гарри ведет пальчиками по позвоночнику парня, ища его шею, чтобы приблизиться к нему еще ближе. Когда он находит ее, то слегка сжимает, скользя кончиками пальцев по волосам.  
  
Гари медленно переплетает их руки, слегка касаясь рукой чувствительных запястий, обвивая рукой шею. Луи в ответ запускает руки в кудряшки Гарри, медленно перебирая их, чувствуя, как влажный и теплый язык вторгается в его рот.  
  
Гарри на несколько мгновений подумал, что голос Луи звучит невероятно, буквально окутывая его в тишине, или когда он во сне услышал пение, то решил, что прикосновения Луи так умопомрачительны, будто его поцелуи – это нечто, принадлежащее другому миру. Они целуются, как будто им по четырнадцать и шестнадцать лет, и хотя, каждый поцелуй был по-своему уникальный, есть в нем что-то волшебное, сказочное. В принципе все, что они делают становится на удивление волшебным, когда дело касается Луи.  
  
\- Почти! - слышат они, как кричит мальчик, тоже ждущий заката.  
  
\- Эй, - шепчет Луи, смеясь Гарри в рот. - Мы сейчас упустим его.  
  
\- Объясни мне, какой он, - спрашивает Гарри, обнимая парня, нежно кладя свою голову ему на плечо.  
  
\- Хорошо, - потирает руки Луи. - Эм, солнце все еще светит, тебе бы понравился цвет неба сейчас, знаешь, оранжевый с розовым, - Гарри перебивает его, прижимая палец к его губам.   
  
\- Я не знаю ни цветов, ни неба, - мягко напоминает он, понизив голос, чтобы Луи не показалось, что он повел себя грубо, - Давно мы уже этого не делали, да? Ну, чтобы ты описывал мне мир вокруг.   
  
\- Я сделаю это сейчас, если позволите мне, сэр, - Гарри смеется и кивает, Луи улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Извини, я забыл, что ты не знаешь цветов, - ему правда стыдно, и он прячет лицо в руках. - Все еще привыкаю к этому, даже угадывание слов, написанных в воздухе, гораздо проще.   
  
\- Когда ты станешь знаменитым композитором или писателем, я рассчитываю на воздаяние моим заслугам.  
  
Луи поворачивается к Гарри и целует его в макушку.   
  
\- Я буду стараться изо всех сил, хорошо? - Гарри соглашается и закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в голос Луи.  
  
\- Ты помнишь, что случилось в пятом классе, Гарри? – спрашивает Луи, Гарри покорно кивает, слегка улыбаясь в ответ. Тот год был самым лучшим, благодаря Луи. - Я сказал тебе, что мне нравятся шнурки на твоих кроссовках, они были красными, и я сказал тебе, что мне нравится красный цвет. И когда ты шепотом ответил, что не знаешь, как выглядит красный цвет, я прошептал тебе в ответ, что он такой же, как твои щеки зимой. Луи видит, как глаза Гарри начинают блестеть, он слышит, как он начинает смеяться, и его смех… боже, он переполнен ностальгией. Гарри знает эту историю слишком хорошо.  
  
\- Я понятия не имел, о чем ты говоришь, также я понятия не имел, какого цвета мои щеки становятся зимой, так что ты просто взял мое лицо в руки и поцеловал в одну из них. Ох, Лу, я мог чувствовать, как они пылают, я не знаю точно, о чем я думал, но тогда я точно хотел убежать. Но потом ты притянул мое лицо ближе и прошептал мне на ушко, что мое лицо сейчас красного цвета, - добавляет Гарри, мягко потирая левую щеку рукой. - И я все еще не уверен, какой на вид красный, но с тех пор он мне очень нравится.  
  
\- Небо сейчас цвета розовой редиски, - задумчиво говорит Луи. - Смесь красного и белого.  
  
\- Белый цвет я знаю очень хорошо, - Луи непонимающе смотрит на него, и Гарри продолжает. – Этот цвет я вижу постоянно.  
  
\- Как, черт возьми, так получилось, что я не знал об этом? Я всегда думал, что слепой человек видит черный цвет, - говорит он, смотря в глаза Гарри.  
  
\- Большинство людей видят черный цвет, - просто отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
Солнце начало исчезать среди облаков, оставляя после себя розовый шлейф, отдавая постепенно господство оранжевому, обернутому в желтое сияние с фиолетовым. Это было поистине красочное шоу.  
  
Луи проворно ложится на спину, а Гарри, в свою очередь, приподнимается, его голова теперь лежит у Луи на коленях, так, чтобы тот мог ласково перебирать его волосы, когда объясняет.  
  
\- Небо сейчас оранжевого цвета, - говорит Луи, указывая рукой на небо, забывая, что Гарри не может это видеть. - Как на выпускной.  
  
\- В смысле?  
  
\- На школьный выпускной, я взял тебя в качестве своего спутника, несмотря на то, что ты был младше, помню, чтобы быть нас пропустили, я соврал про твой возраст. Когда меня выбрали королем бала, я надел свою корону тебе на голову, и я сказал в микрофон всем, включая тебя, что ты мне нравишься, - шепчет Луи, нежно гладя щеку Гарри, наклоняя голову вниз, чтобы оставить мягкий поцелуй на лбу своего парня. - Тебе тогда было всего четырнадцать, невероятно.  
  
\- Я это помню, - отвечает Гарри, вспоминая данный момент. - Ты схватил меня за руку и быстро куда-то повел, боже, я помню, как я нервничал, не зная, куда мы идем. И когда кто-то громко сказал в микрофон ‘Луи Томлинсон является королем бала’ ты потащил меня на сцену. Я представляю себе, как все были немного смущены этим поступком, - улыбается Гарри, - включая меня. Помню, я был немного напуган, я думаю, ты понял это, потому что я не знаю, как это объяснить, но ты еще крепче сжал мою руку.   
  
\- Я знал это, да, - отвечает Луи гордым тоном. Он все знает о Гарри, все его мелочи.  
  
\- Ладно, я так и думал, - улыбается в ответ Гарри. - Тогда я не знал твоих намерений, я просто стоял и чувствовал, что на меня все смотрят.   
Единственное, что держало меня там, это был ты, и… если бы не ты, я бы убежал. Если бы не твоя рука, я бы подумал, что ты ушел со сцены.  
  
\- Никогда больше не думай, будто я брошу тебя, малыш, - отвечает Луи, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до персиковой кожи.  
  
\- Всю мою жизнь ты всегда был рядом со мной, Лу, ты не оставишь меня, даже если захочешь. По крайне мере, я надеюсь на это, - улыбается Гарри, слушая смех Луи.  
  
\- Это долгая история, позвольте мне продолжить. - Луи кивает. - Хорошо, я помню, как все аплодировали для Софии, ведь она была выбрана королевой бала, и потом ты просто взял мое лицо в руки и сказал что-то вроде "не злись на меня", боже… я помню, как мне было очень-очень страшно. И когда я почувствовал, как ты обхватил рукой мою талию и потянул в центр сцены… Лу, я думал, что умру.  
  
\- В тот момент я не знал, что делаю, честно, - смеясь, отвечает Луи, потирая нос.  
  
\- Ты действительно проделал очень хорошую работу. Все завидовали мне, - нежно шепчет Гарри, целуя бедро Луи.  
  
\- А потом ты поцеловал меня в щеку, ты помнишь, Лу? Я жутко испугался, я не знал, что мне делать, и я не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни телом, я просто оцепенел. И когда ты нежно провел рукой по моим волосам и надел свою корону на меня, все начали хлопать, боже… они действительно, действительно громко хлопали. Ты подошел ко мне и сказал: "Если я король, то я думаю, ты - тоже» и поцеловал меня. По-настоящему, в губы. Я никогда не говорил тебе, но это был мой первый поцелуй, - нежно улыбается Гарри, вспоминая тот момент.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, пытаясь вспомнить, как в первый раз они танцевали свой медленный танец; Гарри тогда был ниже, чем сейчас, его подбородок смешно упирался ему в плечо, и он пел ему в ухо слова той песни. Луи ждал этого момента с того времени, когда впервые посмотрел сказку о Золушке. Он нежно обнимал руками Гарри за талию, прижимаясь к нему до тех пор, пока между ними практически не осталось места для воздуха.  
  
\- На это похож оранжевый цвет? - спрашивает Гарри, поглаживая рукой колено Луи. - На счастье?  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Луи, проводя пальцами по кудряшкам Гарри. - Я думаю, что оранжевый и желтый похожи на корону - счастливые цвета. Они сияют точно так же, как звезды, на которые мы собираемся смотреть, - отвечает Луи, переплетая их пальцы.  
  
Когда он снова смотрит вверх, небо уже поменяло свой цвет. Оранжевый и желтый цвета ушли вовсе, отдавая господство разным оттенкам фиолетового, голубого и индиго. Солнце постепенно садится между двух гор, уступая свой трон тьме и звездам. Луна светлым пятнышком уже видна наверху, тут и там уже слышны голоса людей, которые обсуждают, какое кино они собираются посмотреть. Люди, которые прыгали с утеса в воду раньше, теперь одеты или укрылись полотенцами.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, что ты не может увидеть это, Хазза, - говорит Луи, потрясенный видом. - Это так красиво, в небе так много фиолетового и синего, пурпурного и белого.  
  
\- Мне тоже жаль, - тихо стонет Гарри, делая недовольное лицо. - Мне повезло, у меня есть ты, ведь ты собираешься объяснить мне, каково это.  
  
\- Разве? - шутит Луи, щипая парня за румяные щечки.  
  
\- Да, ты обещал, - отвечает Гарри, взмахнув руками, как бы показывая Луи, что он ждет продолжения.  
  
\- М-м, наши шкафчики, они были голубыми. Когда тебе было восемь, а мне десять, мы решили убежать, ты помнишь эту историю, Гарри? - Гарри снова смеется, он… помнит каждое мгновение, которое он провел с Луи.  
  
\- Я помню! - почти кричит Гарри. - Наши мамы решили разлучить нас, и ты сказал мне, что ты не хочешь ничего менять, потому что тебе важна наша история, я помню, как не понимал, о чем ты говоришь. Ты объяснил мне, что тебе нравится наша школа из-за наших общих воспоминаний. Я помню тогда у тебя возникла удивительная идея о том, чтобы написать все, что мы знаем друг о друге. Поскольку я не умел хорошо писать, я склеил из цветной бумаги рисунок и написал на нем шрифтом Брайля о том, как ты мне дорог. Я помню, как мы были пойманы и как оба получили за это, но черт, это было весело, очень весело. После этого наши мамы поняли, что мы не можем друг без друга, это того стоило, Лу, - усмехается Гарри, отчего Луи делает то же самое, улыбаясь воспоминаниям.  
  
\- И когда мы вернулись домой, мы начали рассказывать друг другу все, о чем мы написали, я четко помню, как мы потратили на это два или три дня. Ты даже писал наши первые слова, ‘Привет’, - говорит Луи, но Гарри тут же его перебивает в середине предложения.  
  
\- И ‘Упс’, - дополняет Гарри, и Луи тут же начинает хихикать над глупой шуткой.  
  
\- Ты написал, что тебе понравились мои ресницы. Я написал, что мне понравились твои кудри, - говорит Луи, распрямляя пальчиками шоколадные локоны. - Ничего не изменилось.  
  
Теперь немногими, кто наблюдал за влюбленными, были звезды и луна, ну, и все остальные люди вокруг них, но Луи было все равно. Его руки так же покоились на плечах Гарри, и он все еще по-прежнему хотел описать закат своему мальчику до конца.  
  
\- В день нашей свадьбы в руках у тебя был букет лилий цвета индиго. Я помню, там еще были розы. Ох, как же я много плакал в тот день, - говорит Луи, потирая глаза. - Ты был в черном фраке с золотом, я помню, как ты, несмотря на все споры, взял на себя все организационные вопросы… еще я помню, как мы танцевали под Sweet Disposition, и я был так чертовски счастлив, Хаз. Я не так был хорош в этом, как ты говорил мне, но я собираюсь исправиться, честно. На следующий день ты обещал продолжение банкета, если честно, я не был удивлен, зная, что ты любишь такие вещи. Так что, да, я могу с гордостью сказать, что я самый счастливый муж на всем белом свете.  
  
\- Неужели? Я тоже никогда не забуду этот день, Лу, я всегда буду любить тебя, - тихо отвечает Гарри, закрывая глаза, представляя Луи в тот день.  
  
\- Спасибо, малыш. А помнишь потом, когда вечером мы пришли домой, ты попросил меня отвезти тебя в «особенное место». Когда ты сказал мне оставить машину возле какого-то ресторана, и начал подниматься по лестнице, я немного волновался, но это был наш день и я не хотел ссориться, так что я просто ждал, что будет, - улыбается Луи, вспоминая, как сильно у него тогда билось сердце. - Я так нервничал. Так нервничал, Гарри! Я хотел, чтобы все было идеально для тебя, я действительно пытался быть крутым парнем, и когда я вошел в ресторан и сказал официанту, что мое имя Луи Томлинсон, все начали аплодировать! - Гарри помнит, как он тогда громко смеялся наравне со всеми, кто увидел удивленное лицо Луи.  
  
\- Да, да, я помню, как ты смеялся, но это было невероятно, я был так очарован. Когда все разошлись, и ты встал в центр зала, держа в руках этот милый микрофон с фиолетовой лентой, я… я просто застыл. И когда зазвучали первые ноты песни Sweet Disposition, я начал плакать как ребенок, - смеется Луи. - На середине песни все начали бросать в нас фиолетовые розы, я помню, как ты медленно подошел ко мне и прошептал ‘Сладкий, такой же как ты» и я… ох… я просто поцеловал тебя. После ты пригласил меня на танец, я помню, как ты тихо шептал на ухо, что это наш момент. Между прочим, ты тогда меня очень сильно смутил, - Гарри в ответ нежно улыбается, скользя ладошкой по ноге. - Ты… ты сказал мне, что если бы наша история была книгой, ты бы влюбился в меня с первой страницы, я помню, как ты прижался ко мне и сказал: "Я бы хотел, чтобы все могли увидеть тебя моими глазами, тогда они бы тоже влюбились в тебя", - и я улыбался как идиот, потому что ладно, ты не мог видеть, но точно чувствовал это, так как прошептал: "Хотя, в этом нет никакой необходимости".  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - бормочет Гарри.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - отвечает Луи, поглаживая волосы Гарри и глядя на звезды. - Я люблю в тебе все, я люблю твой голос, я люблю твои кудряшки, я чертовски люблю твои кудряшки, если честно. Я люблю твои глаза, у тебя самые красивые глаза, которые я когда-либо видел, я мог бы вырастить цветы из них, - Гарри в ответ тихо смеется. – Они действительно зеленые, как трава на этом утесе. На самом деле, я думаю, что ты цветок, такой чудесный и нежный - ты украшаешь мою жизнь.  
  
\- Ты тоже, - отвечает Гарри. - Какого цвета небо сейчас?  
  
\- Оно полностью черное, лишь пару сотен звёзд разбавляют эту черноту, - Гарри смеется, стараясь представить себе черный цвет.  
  
\- Что такое небо, Лу? Ты никогда мне не объяснял, какое оно.  
  
Луи внимательно смотрит на небо, прежде дать ответ. Оно было бесконечным, огромным, искренним, спокойным, неотразимым и, в данный момент, черным, усеянным звездами. Руки Луи скользят по груди Гарри, и он не раздумывая, наклоняется немного назад, чтобы видеть его лучше. Небо было красивым, полным желаний и возможностей, свободным как ветер, почти как мелодия, парящая в воздухе.  
  
\- Оно довольно большое, - заворожённо отвечает он.  
  
\- Это не ответ, - смеется Гарри. - Нет, серьезно, какое оно?  
  
\- Оно красивое, Гарри, оно намного красивее, чем ты думаешь. Оно теплое, холодно теплое... просто закрой глаза, что ты видишь?  
  
\- Тебя, - просто отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- А я вижу тебя, - нежно говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я думаю, я твое небо, Лу.  
  
\- Ну, - шепчет Луи, сладко целуя Гарри в щеку. - Если ты небо, кто тогда я?  
  
\- Звезда, - нежно отвечает Гарри. - Моя самая яркая звезда.

 


End file.
